


El día en que Lyall se enteró

by MoonySmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Remus POV, Remus siendo melodramático, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonySmith/pseuds/MoonySmith
Summary: Preparando las travesuras que les esperaban a los Merodeadores en las siguientes vacaciones, Remus y Sirius no pueden evitar demostrar cuánto se iban a extrañar en el resto de viaje que queda en el tren de vuelta a Londres. Remus se espanta cuando se da cuenta de que su padre los ha visto, asegurándose a sí mismo que él y su madre lo echarán de casa al saber que está saliendo con otro chico.





	1. Capítulo I

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a la cuenta de Instagram: siriuslymischief que dejó de fancast al actor Peter Capaldi como Lyall Lupin, comencé a imaginar cómo sería su reacción al enterarse que su hijo está saliendo con otro chico. ¡Así que, en parte los créditos para esa cuenta!

Durante el viaje de vuelta a Londres desde Hogwarts en el tren, Los Merodeadores habían ido tramando lo que sería el resto de su verano, una vez que se reunieran en unas semanas más en la casa de los Potters, luego de que ellos volvieran de su viaje por Grecia.

Remus lo había consultado con sus padres y habían permitido que Sirius se quedara en casa junto a ellos durante ese tiempo. Los Lupin adoraban a Sirius y, Remus tenía eso bastante claro, pero desde hacía unos meses atrás, su relación con Sirius había cambiado por completo, desde que ambos habían admitido estar enamorado del otro durante una noche donde la botella de whiskey de fuego, que James había conseguido escabullir dentro del castillo cuando volvieron de vacaciones, se había desvanecido entre los ocupantes del dormitorio de sexto año de Gryffindor.

Hacía unos buenos minutos que Remus y Sirius habían dejado de oír lo que James y Peter discutían sobre algún partido de Quidditch porque tan sólo faltaban unos minutos hasta que el tren llegara a la estación de King's Cross y ambos habían estado de acuerdo de manera silenciosa, que besuquearse frente a sus mejores amigos de momento estaría bien.

—Son realmente desagradables —dijo James. Cuando Remus se separó unos centímetros de los labios de su novio, giró la cabeza para sonreírle a su amigo de lentes. James llevaba una expresión de disgusto, la que solamente hacía juego con la que Peter llevaba.

Sirius resopló.

—Vamos, no nos veremos en...

—Cuatro días —interrumpió James a su mejor amigo y rodó los ojos.

—Ustedes sigan discutiendo sobre ese buscador guapo de Hufflepuff mientras Remus y yo seguimos con lo nuestro y ya dejen de molestarnos. —Sirius volvió a girar la cabeza hacia Remus—. ¿Continuamos?

Remus rodó también los ojos y sacudió su cabeza pero aún mantenía la sonrisa en sus labios.

Tomó el rostro de Sirius con ambas manos y volvió a besarlo.

No había forma en la que sus cuerpos pudieran estar más cerca, pensó Remus.

—Ya estamos llegando —les informó Peter unos minutos después.

Remus de verdad quería separarse de Sirius, pero no podía negar que besar a ese chico se había vuelto en una adicción desde hace unos meses. Dejó escapar un quejido cuando intentó apartarse y en respuesta, Sirius sólo había profundizado el beso añadiendo su lengua.

—¡Merlín, son asquerosos! —exclamó James con disgusto.

Finalmente Remus tomó a Sirius por los hombros y se separó de él entre risas, cuando el tren se detuvo.

—Se verán sólo en unos días y además dormirán en la misma habitación —les recordó Peter mientras agarraba su maleta.

—Lo entenderán algún día —se burló Sirius, robando un pequeño beso más de su novio, quitándole el momento a James para volver a recordarles los avances de su relación con Lily Evans.

Remus negó con la cabeza una vez más cuando se distanciaron.

Aún sonriendo, se giró para ver por la ventanilla del compartimento, y toda la emoción y el sentimiento de alegría que había sentido en ese momento, se desvaneció por completo cuando vio a su padre de pie en el andén mirándolo con los ojos tan abiertos como platos en sorpresa. No había forma en la que el hombre hubiera malinterpretado lo que acababa de ocurrir ahí dentro.

A un lado de Lyall estaba su madre distraída mirando hacia otro lado.

Remus entró en pánico.

Escuchaba las voces de sus amigos llamar su nombre pero no podía reaccionar. Jamás había estado en sus planes salir del closet frente a uno de sus progenitores de esta manera. Lo que había planeado había sido presentarles a Sirius como su pareja en unos días más, y por supuesto que mucho menos había querido que además su padre lo viera besándolo así de la nada. Esto era malo. Muy, _muy_ malo.

_¿Por qué no pudieron detenerse cuando James se los pidió?_

—¿Moony?

Sirius había agarrado su mano y lo miraba preocupado.

—Mi papá está afuera y nos ha visto —murmuró rápidamente al mismo tiempo que bajaba la cabeza y soltaba la mano de su novio, para ponerse de pie y agarrar sus cosas también. Se dirigió hacia la puerta pasando a un lado de Peter y James.

—¿Crees que se lo tome mal? —le preguntó Peter con curiosidad.

—No lo sé —respondió Remus. De verdad no sabía lo que su padre podría opinar al respecto, pero la expresión que había tenido cuando lo vio era de tanto impacto, que Remus temía lo que podía pasar. No se atrevía a mirar atrás por la ventana nuevamente. ¿Se lo había dicho ya a su madre?

Sentía sus mejillas hervir y sus manos sudaban como nunca. Sirius se había acercado a él. Ambos de pie frente a la puerta miraban a los demás estudiante apresurarse en el pasillo del tren.

—Debemos irnos en algún momento —les recordó James con suavidad.

—Sí, lo siento. —Remus giró la cabeza para mirarlo y asentir.

—Y, creo que tus padres se encontraron con los míos porque dejaron su lugar aquí afuera hace un rato —le informó además.

Remus maldijo en voz baja.

—¿Creen que se lo habrán dicho a tus padres? —preguntó Sirius, también preocupado.

—Bueno, mis padres estarían encantados, eso es seguro. —James se puso de pie, seguido por Peter, pero se detuvo cuando vio la expresión en el rostro de Remus—. Lo siento, no quise decir...

—Está bien. Será mejor enfrentar esto cuanto antes...

—¿Me escribirás para decirme lo que sucede, verdad? —le preguntó Sirius con nerviosismo en su voz.

Remus no se sentía capaz de decir algo más, por lo que sólo asintió con su cabeza.

Los cuatro chicos dejaron el tren. James y Peter no tardaron demasiado tiempo en retomar su conversación sobre el partido, pero Sirius y Remus caminaron en silencio el uno al lado del otro hasta que llegaron donde los Potters, Lupins y además los Pettigrews que charlaban alegres en el andén.

Hope fue la primera en reaccionar al ver a su hijo, lanzando sus delgados brazos alrededor del cuello de Remus.

—¿Cómo sigues creciendo tanto, querido? —dijo entre risas, poniéndose en puntitas para besar su mejilla.

Sus amigos se reunieron junto a sus familiares a su lado también, pero Remus continuaba con la mirada abajo.

—Dame eso, hijo —ofreció Lyall. Remus vio su mano estirada hacia su baúl y la jaula y obedeció inmediatamente, asintiendo suavemente con la cabeza.

Su padre no lo había saludado tan calurosamente como solía hacerlo, pero Remus tampoco le había dado la oportunidad.

Se despidieron de los demás con naturalidad. Su alegre madre recordándole a Sirius que se quedaría en casa en cosa de días.

Remus sintió un nudo en su estómago durante todo el trayecto a su casa en el auto. Estaba seguro que su padre lo miraba por el retrovisor cada cierto tiempo, poniéndolo aun más nervioso. Su madre, por otro lado, continuaba contándole algunas cosas que habían ocurrido en su ausencia.

Entre las muchas cosas que Remus agradecía de sus padres, era la regla de no hablar sobre la luna llena fuera de casa. Ni siquiera en el auto, porque nunca podrían estar demasiado seguros, por lo que eso era un peso menos en lo que Remus podría pensar ahora.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo que escribía la historia, ¡hice esto porque fue la expresión con la que imaginé a Lyall al verlos!

[En la primera imagen sale James Wilby y Hugh Grant en la película Maurice —la cual de verdad recomiendo si no han visto]


	2. Capítulo II

Remus se las arregló para tener un viaje completamente normal junto a su madre, que continuaba hablando y hablando sobre una de sus vecinas. Asentía con la cabeza cuando debía, sabiendo que su madre también lo observaba por el espejo, asegurándose de verse como normalmente lo haría. Su padre continuaba sin decir mucho, pero eso era algo normal en él cuando viajaban; era como si pusiera concentración extra en el camino y nada más sería capaz de desconcentrarlo.

Lyall volvió a ofrecerse en llevar sus cosas una vez que se bajaron del auto cuando llegaron a su acogedora cabaña en Sussex. Los Lupins habían estado acostumbrados a no encariñarse demasiado con las casas en las que habían vivido durante los primeros años de vida de Remus, ya que desde que comenzó a crecer, lo había hecho también el lobo con él, provocando que se hiciera casi imposible ocultar cada noche de luna llena los ruidos y molestias causadas por cada transformación, aun cuando Lyall, quien era un excelente mago, se encargaba de poner hechizos silenciadores alrededor, al final parecían no ser suficiente. Los rumores de que algo extraño pasaba en su familia no tardaban demasiado en propagarse alrededor, pero desde que Remus había sido admitido en Hogwarts, se encontraron permitiéndose finalmente, acostumbrarse a vivir ahí. La mamá de Remus había hecho suficientes amigos durante el tiempo que el chico pasaba en la escuela, por lo que Remus sentía miedo cada vez que regresaba a casa, y lo que sucedería si los cotilleos comenzaran; le gustaba ver así de feliz a su madre. Por suerte esta cabaña en particular venía con un acomodado sótano para sus transformaciones, sumándole por supuesto, los hechizos de Lyall.

No fue hasta que estuvieron seguros con los mismos hechizos de su padre, que Hope se giró hacia su hijo y tomó su rostro entre ambas manos, examinándolo con detención.

—¿Cómo estuvo la última noche? —preguntó con un tono de preocupación, Remus sabía que se refería a la noche de luna llena de hacía tan sólo unos días atrás—. No te ves tan mal.

Remus logró sonreírle.

—No estuvo tan mal, la verdad. —se encogió de hombros. Desde que sus mejores amigos habían conseguido transformarse a sí mismos en animagos cada noche de luna llena y acompañar al lobo, evitando que se aburriera o intentara lastimarse a sí mismo, ayudaba a evitar tantas heridas y sufrimiento. Claro que jamás podría contárselo a sus padres.

—Me alegro, hijo mío —dijo Hope, aunque la preocupación no había dejado del todo su expresión. Aún quedaba una noche de luna llena el siguiente mes en su hogar y siempre estaba el miedo presente—. Aunque te ves demasiado cansado, ¿quieres comer antes de irte a dormir?

Remus negó con la cabeza. Vio de reojo que su padre había vuelto desde su habitación donde había dejado su baúl y la jaula y ahora caminaba hacia ellos.

—Estoy bien —murmuró, sus ojos fijos ahora en su madre. Mirar a su padre significaba demasiado en ese momento, él lo conocía demasiado bien y podría descubrir algo más.

Remus se apresuró hasta su habitación, donde se encerró e inmediatamente fue por sus artículos para escribirle a su novio:

_Sigo vivo._

_Por ahora._

_No sé qué pasará conmigo más adelante. Tal vez me cuelguen, no estoy seguro. Por favor, recuérdame por quien fui._

_Te mantendré al tanto, aún no hablo con él. Apenas siquiera me atrevo a mirarlo a los ojos._

_Creo que nunca había sentido tanta vergüenza en mi vida._

_Aun así, siempre tuyo, RL._

Selló la carta y la aseguró en la pata izquierda de la tranquila Wilde. Hizo un par de sonidos de acuerdo con él y se echó a volar desde la ventana.

Remus estaba demasiado nervioso. No sabía si su padre entraría a su habitación durante la tarde y le diría en su cara lo mucho que lo despreciaba o cuanto asco le daba que fuera su hijo.

No dejaba de pensar que todo lo que ya era, era demasiado para sus padres, sino que además debía gustarle los chicos y no podía estar saliendo con alguien más que con un Black, aun cuando Sirius ya no perteneciera del todo a esa familia, el apellido era una carga que continuaba llevando sobre sus hombros.

Se tiró a su cama sobre su estómago. Era cierto que estaba demasiado cansado, por lo que no bastó mucho hasta que cayera dormido en el mar de pensamientos negativos que no había podido evitar tener.

Despertó cuando el cielo afuera ya se había oscurecido, gruñó cuando se volteó sobre sí mismo y vio la brillante luz de la luna; cómo la odiaba.

Su primer pensamiento consciente, fue apenarse al darse cuenta de que Sirius no había respondido su melodramática carta. El segundo pensamiento, por supuesto, había sido: _mi papá no me ha matado aún._

Sacó las energías que mejor guardadas escondía y se levantó para salir de la oscura y solitaria habitación. Sirius ni siquiera había enviado a Wilde de vuelta, pero entonces Remus recordó que a Sirius de verdad le agradaba su lechuza.

Recorrió con la mirada alrededor y no tardó demasiado en encontrarse a sus padres sentados el uno al lado del otro en el sofá de la sala. Lyall, como era de costumbre, con un libro en sus manos, mientras que Hope descansaba la cabeza sobre el hombro de su marido. No estaban hablando, sólo estaban ahí, juntos. Un sentimiento de ternura recorrió el cuerpo de Remus. Amaba demasiado a sus padres y el miedo que sentía de haberlos decepcionado, era terrible.

Lyall levantó la vista por sobre el borde de sus lentes y alzó una ceja. Con el movimiento hizo que Hope le siguiera también.

—¿Tienes hambre, querido? —preguntó su madre, poniéndose de pie.

Remus estaba a punto de negar con la cabeza cuando sintió su estómago rugir.

Hope sonrió con ternura mientras caminaba a un lado de él hacia la cocina.

Estar a solas con su padre, quien continuaba observándolo, no sonaba demasiado tentador para Remus en aquel momento, por lo que suavemente se excusó para ir al cuarto de baño.

Una vez que acabó lo que había ido a hacer, miró con el ceño fruncido su reflejo en el espejo. Seguía viéndose muy cansado, pero honestamente, ¿cuándo no lo hacía? Salpicó un poco de agua contra su rostro, y volvió a animarse para salir de su refugio. Si su padre quería hablar ahora, Remus no podía hacer más que enfrentarlo. Al menos su baúl continuaba listo para marcharse y la casa de los Potters sonaba bien...

Hope había servido su platillo favorito en la mesa y el estómago de Remus volvió a rugir.

Tomó asiento mientras su madre lo hacía frente a él, demasiado sonriente para el gusto de Remus, considerando en la situación en la que se encontraban. Si su padre había decidido contarle a su mujer lo que había visto en el andén, ¿por qué estaría ella tan contenta?

No le hizo mucho caso cuando vio la comida frente a sus ojos y su estómago volvió a recordarle lo mucho que necesitaba ese alimento dentro suyo en cuanto antes. Entonces su madre tomó su mano libre entre sus manos. Remus levantó la mirada hacia ella y sonrió aliviado cuando notó que la mujer solamente estaba alegre de que su hijo estuviera de vuelta con ellos.

_Eso va a cambiar_ , pensó cuando recordó que probablemente la había decepcionado también. Su sonrisa se desvaneció y se aclaró la garganta incómodo antes de continuar comiendo. Su madre soltó su mano no mucho después de eso.

Terminó de comer en silencio; su madre nuevamente se había encargado de hablarle sobre un sinfín de cosas que se había perdido en su ausencia. Para su suerte, no tuvo que fingir por mucho tiempo más porque su padre se había levantado de su asiento para irse a dormir. Remus suspiró aliviado.

Él mismo se marchó a su habitación cuando las anécdotas de su madre se acabaron por el día y se compadeció del chico cuando vio su cansado rostro. Se despidió de ella con abrazo y volvió a encerrarse a su habitación, esta vez siendo sorprendido por la lechuza que estaba demasiado tranquila esperando por su dueño en el alfeizar de la ventana.

—Llegaste —murmuró Remus, caminando hacia ella. Aliviado de ver el rollo de pergamino atado a su pata. El ave lo miraba inexpresivo y Remus sonrió. De seguro Sirius se la había quedado para alimentarla de más, porque de no haber comido, Wilde estaría revoloteando alrededor de la habitación, exigiendo su atención.

Acarició con suavidad la cabeza de Wilde antes de quitarle el pergamino de la pata.

_Y uno pensaría que yo soy el del melodrama, Moons._

_Espero que continúes con vida en este momento. Lamento haberme quedado con Wilde demasiado tiempo, la dejé en mi habitación junto a Fred ya que apenas llegamos, los papás de James nos hicieron trabajar como unos elfos domésticos para desocupar el ático. ¿Sabes? Comienzo a cuestionarme si estar con ellos es la mejor idea... (Sólo bromeo)._

_Rem, confío con todo corazón que sólo estás exagerando. Tus padres te aman y nunca ha habido duda de eso. Si no están de acuerdo con esto... lo averiguaremos más adelante._

_Por favor, descansa, no es bueno que te estreses de esta manera a tan sólo unos días de, tú sabes..._

_Tuyo, hasta que tu padre cuelgue tu cabeza sobre la chimenea, SB._

Remus resopló y negó con la cabeza, pero la ladeó hacia un lado cuando vio la gran marca de la pata de Padfoot en tinta negra, a un lado de su firma.

No estaba exagerando. Su padre debía odiarlo y aborrecerlo en estos momentos, pero intentaría obedecer a su novio por ahora y descansar el resto de la noche. Ya tendría tiempo para preocuparse en dónde viviría luego de que lo echaran... Había tanto por planear, por Merlín.


	3. Capítulo III

Remus se las había arreglado nuevamente para conseguir evitar a su padre a toda costa, excusándose sobre su cansancio o alguna tarea que le habían dejado para el siguiente año en la escuela. El chico casi se había atorado con la comida cuando su madre mencionó a Sirius sobre la mesa durante el almuerzo al siguiente día.

—Acomodarán el colchón extra a un lado de tu cama, y tú dormirás ahí mientras él quede en la tuya, ¿de acuerdo? —preguntó ella con seriedad.

Remus tragó con fuerzas y asintió con la cabeza. Su mirada fija en el plato de comida.

Lyall no dijo nada.

Pasaron dos días de completo nerviosismo. Remus había decidido no volver a escribirle a Sirius hasta que no tuviera una verdadera razón para hacerlo, considerando que el otro chico estaría aún ocupado con los deberes en la casa de James, no debía ser interrumpido por su melodrama. Su estómago era un total revoltijo cada vez que estaba en presencia de su padre. Lyall era generalmente era un hombre característicamente serio, pero Remus jamás se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba el carisma sarcástico e irónico de su padre. _Su decepción debía ser demasiada_ , se repetía Remus una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza.

_¿Pero por qué tardaría tanto en echarlo fuera de su casa?_

Esa tarde su madre había salido con una de sus amigas. Remus sabía que aquella debía ser su oportunidad para sacar el coraje de Gryffindor que en alguna parte dentro suyo se escondía, y hablar finalmente con su padre.

Lo encontró sentado en su viejo sillón a un lado del ventanal en su habitación, leyendo un libro en completo silencio.

Remus se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo y su padre se volteó hacia él con demasiada lentitud.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo? —preguntó Remus en voz baja.

Lyall alzó ambas cejas sorprendido, mirándolo por sobre el borde de las gafas.

—Conque estamos hablando ahora —dijo tras marcar la página en la que su libro había quedado, quitarse los lentes y ponerse de pie para caminar hasta la cama matrimonial y tomar asiento al borde del colchón, donde Remus lo siguió.

—Lo siento —murmuró Remus, ahora fijando su atención en sus manos sobre el regazo—. Por decepcionarte...

—¿ _Qué_? —Lyall levantó la voz y Remus giró la cabeza para encontrarse con la sorprendida mirada de su padre—. ¿Por qué crees que me decepcionaste, hijo?

—Bueno, Sirius y yo... —comenzó a hablar Remus, pero bajando nuevamente su cabeza, demasiado nervioso para formar suficientes palabras coherentes—. Chicos. Me gustan los chicos —terminó por decir rápidamente.

Su padre no dijo nada inmediatamente y Remus sintió que este sería el momento más largo que había experimentado durante toda su vida, incluyendo esas noches de luna llena de niño en la que continuaba sin entender completamente lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Remus —volvió a hablar Lyall con solemnidad—, eres nuestro hijo. ¿Por qué crees que me decepcionaría de ti de alguna forma? Siempre hemos estado orgullosos de ti.

—Pero... esto, yo... lo que soy, puede ser demasiado para ustedes, y lo entiendo...

—Remus...

—Cuando vi tu expresión en el andén... —Remus suspiró apenado pero fue sorprendido cuando escuchó a su lado un resoplido.

—No era algo que esperaba ver —se defendió Lyall—. Remus, hijo... no me importa con quién salgas. Lo que me decepciona de todo esto es pensar que tienes esa imagen de mí.

—Lo siento —repitió una vez más el chico cabizbajo.

—Es mi culpa, no tuya —se apresuró a decir—. Me alegra saber que has descubierto quien eres, hijo, y estoy completamente seguro de que tu mamá pensará lo mismo que yo.

—¿No se lo contaste? —preguntó entonces Remus.

—Claro que no... —Lyall se tomó una pausa—. ¿Ibas tú a contárnoslo?

Remus asintió con la cabeza enérgicamente.

—¿Antes o después de que Sirius viniera? —Lyall había vuelto a alzar esa ceja interrogante.

—Pretendía presentárselos como... ya sabes —admitió Remus, volviendo a bajar la cabeza.

Lyall dejó escapar un sonido de desaprobación.

—Haremos eso... pero antes de que venga.

Remus lanzó un quejido.

—¿No puedes contárselo ya tú? —Remus alzó la vista hacia su padre, procurando poner una expresión que sirviera para convencerlo.

—Oh, por supuesto que no —dijo con una sonrisa—. Nos lo dirás, y yo pretenderé que nunca he sabido nada de eso.

Remus hizo una mueca.

—No sé cómo resulte eso —murmuró—. No eres tan buen actor.

Lyall lo miró insultado, pero no tardó demasiado en desvanecer esa mirada por una completamente paternal antes de acercarse a su hijo para abrazarlo.

 _Eso era nuevo_ , pensó Remus. Sabía que su padre lo amaba, ahora era más consciente de eso, pero no era costumbre en él demostrarlo de esta manera, comúnmente lo abrazaría cuando volvía de las vacaciones de Hogwarts o cuando lo iba a buscar al día siguiente de la luna llena, sutilmente pasaría su brazo por sobre los hombros de Remus y lo acompañaría a subir a su habitación. No estaba seguro de cómo sentirse con esto ahora, pero debía admitir que se sentía agradable. Se permitió apoyarse contra su padre y devolver el abrazo.

Estuvieron por tan sólo un momento así, hasta que Remus sintió la presión de confesar algo más:

—También me gustan las chicas —dijo escondido en el pecho de su padre—. Es sólo que... Sirius...

Lyall lo tomó por los hombros para alejarlo e intentó tranquilizarlo.

—Está bien, Remus —le aseguró y ambos se sonrieron—. Sabes que tu madre te advertirá sobre tus calificaciones, ¿no?

—Sirius está en la cima de las calificaciones de nuestro año...

Lyall lo interrumpió negando con la cabeza.

—Son tus calificaciones las que nos preocupan. Si vemos que han bajado y algo te está distrayendo...

—Me va bien —dijo Remus rápidamente.

—Es sólo que el próximo será tu último año, Remus. Tu prioridad serán tus calificaciones, lo sabes —le recordó Lyall. Remus asintió con la cabeza, porque su padre tenía razón.

Aun cuando sabía que no tendría las mismas oportunidades que el resto de sus compañeros al terminar la escuela, no dejaba de esforzarse.

—Lo sé. No cambiará nada, lo prometo.

Lyall le dio un apretón en el hombro y lo liberó, siempre sonriéndole.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admito que me gusta la idea de Lyall que tengo en la cabeza. No podría verlo rechazando a su hijo de alguna forma, parte de mí piensa que es por culpabilidad, pero también creo que es por el amor incondicional que tiene por él.
> 
> ¡Esto aún no ha acabado del todo!


	4. Capítulo IV

La conversación con su madre resultó mucho mejor de lo que Remus había esperado. Le aseguró, tal como su padre lo había hecho, que ambos estaban demasiado orgullosos de él y que esto no cambiaba en nada respecto a cómo se sentían con él.

Lo que Remus jamás habría esperado, era que Hope le expresara  lo mucho que le gustaba la idea de tener a Sirius en su casa como la pareja de su hijo. Ahora Remus temería por ser avergonzado frente a su novio en formas distintas.

La actuación de Lyall no había sido tan mala como se había mofado Remus, y se lo hizo saber cuando se despidió de él la noche anterior de la llegada de Sirius.

El recibimiento que le habían dado sus padres a Sirius había sido más caluroso de lo que alguna vez podría recordar. Remus le había hecho saber al otro chico cómo habían ido las cosas con la noticia, informándole lo encantada que estaba su mamá de toda la situación. Increíble, era lo que todo había sido. Remus jamás podría haber pensado que tanto drama que había pasado por su cabeza los días anteriores, acabaría de esta manera. De verdad amaba a sus padres por cómo lo apoyaban.

Remus había notado algo extraño en el comportamiento de Sirius desde su llegada, pero no podía ser capaz de preguntar cuando estuvieran frente a sus padres. De todas formas, Sirius lograba ocultar sus emociones cuando estaba frente a otras personas, pero Remus podía notar a la perfección que las sonrisas y las miradas que estaba ofreciendo esa tarde, eran totalmente fingidas. Eso era preocupante, la verdad, y no podía esperar para estar a solas con él para saber lo que estaba pasando. Y durante el par de cartas que habían intercambiado esos días, Sirius no había expresado nada fuera de lo común.

Se habían sentado a almorzar los cuatro juntos en la mesa. La madre de Remus había preparado especialmente el platillo favorito de Sirius para recibirlo.

Habían estado charlando con naturalidad, Remus casi no podía creer lo bien que continuaba saliendo todo, y sintiéndose un poco orgulloso de lo bien comportado que estaba siendo Sirius... Al menos, hasta que finalmente habló lo que pareció haber estado rondando en su cabeza por demasiado tiempo:

—¿Por qué nunca mencionó que había conocido a mi padre? —preguntó de repente, mirando fijamente al Sr. Lupin.

Remus casi se atragantó con su comida cuando lo escucho.

_¿A qué se debía esto?_ Se preguntó Remus.

Miraba entre a Sirius y a su padre frente a él, quien se veía tan sorprendido como él mismo se sentía.

Lyall bajó el tenedor que sostenía en su mano y se pasó una servilleta por la boca, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo con cada movimiento.

—Entramos a Hogwarts el mismo año —dijo con tranquilidad—. No podría decir exactamente que lo conocí, Sirius.

—¿Cómo era en aquel tiempo? —preguntó el chico. Había dejado de comer también y miraba expectante al otro hombre.

—Él era... —Lyall se interrumpió a sí mismo con un suspiro.

—¿Un pedazo de mierda? —sugirió Sirius con brusquedad y Remus tuvo que darle un golpe en el brazo cuando escucho el quejido de su madre y vio el rostro de su padre—. Lo lamento...

Lyall negó con la cabeza con mucha suavidad antes de continuar:

—Probablemente Orión no me veía muy diferente a cómo vería a una persona sin magia, Sirius —le indicó—. Nunca tuve que relacionarme demasiado con él, para mi suerte. Pero sabía que no tenía demasiado respeto frente a las otras personas y era consciente de que teníamos pensamientos que definitivamente jamás compartiríamos, mientras él se encargaba de propagarlos, yo simplemente lo ignoraba. —Lyall se encogió de hombros—. No es mucho lo que recuerdo de él en ese entonces, Sirius.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza rápidamente.

—¿Pasó algo? —Remus preguntó en voz baja, aun sabiendo que sus padres estaban atentos a ellos.

—Me escribió —dijo Sirius, fijando su mirada en su plato en vez de Remus—. Se enteró sobre... _nosotros._ —Se aclaró la garganta y levantó la cabeza, mirando nuevamente a Lyall—. No tuvo las mejores palabras hacia usted, me temo.

—Sirius... —murmuró Remus preocupado.

—Está bien, Rem —le dijo él, intentando sonreír.

—¿Te golpearon alguna vez, Sirius? —preguntó de repente Hope, y un nudo se formó en el estómago de Remus.

Sirius se tomó un momento antes de asentir con la cabeza, pero bajándola rápidamente.

Hope dejó escapar otro quejido, esta vez de total preocupación.

—Deberíamos hacer algo —le dijo la mujer a su marido, pero Sirius los interrumpió antes de que pudieran llegar a algún acuerdo:

—No tiene importancia ahora, Sra. Lupin —le hizo saber—. Ya no estoy bajo su techo, ellos ya no tienen ningún poder sobre mí —dijo, con lo que Remus reconocía como orgullo.

—Has sido fuerte —continuó Hope, mirándolo con ternura, pero Sirius negó con la cabeza. Aun así, Hope continuó—: Gracias por venir, Sirius.

—Gracias por recibirme —dijo Sirius, finalmente sonriendo con sinceridad y Remus escabulló una mano a su lado para agarrar la suya y estrecharla con suavidad—. La verdad no habría soportado toda la semana en Grecia con los Potters; ¡son viajes tras viajes!

La familia Lupin rio con el comentario y no bastó demasiado hasta que comenzaron a charlar con mayor naturalidad, terminando finalmente su almuerzo en paz.

Remus y Sirius salieron al patio una vez que acabaron de ayudar en ordenar lo que habían utilizado en el almuerzo. Se habían sentado uno al lado del otro en un asiento mecedor que tenían en el medio del jardín trasero.

Se sentía todo tan tranquilo, pensaba Remus mientras todo lo que se escuchaba en ese momento era la suave brisa veraniega.

Remus tomó una vez más la mano de su novio.

—Lamento lo que pasó —murmuró.

—¿Con qué? —preguntó Sirius.

—Tu padre, la carta... que se enterara...

—De verdad no me importa. —Sirius se encogió de hombros, pero Remus lo conocía mejor que eso—. Bueno, estoy mejor, Moony. Especialmente ahora.

Remus apretó un poco más su mano.

—Estoy completamente seguro de que mis padres te adoran más a ti que a mí. Mucho más ahora —dijo Remus antes de reír.

Sirius rio con él.

—Cariño, eso es porque soy un encanto —dijo Sirius, con aire de superioridad, haciéndolo recibir un golpe en el brazo por parte de su novio.

—De verdad lamento que tu familia sea una mierda —murmuró Remus suavemente luego de un momento.

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

—Ellos no son mi familia —le aseguró firmemente—. Cada día se siente más como familia en casa donde los Potters —comentó.

—Eso es bueno, ¿no?

—Supongo. —Sirius se encogió de hombros—. Esperaré hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad y buscaré mi lugar...

—Eso será un caos —bromeó Remus.

—Ten un poco más de fe en mí, por favor —le siguió Sirius, riendo, pero de repente todo se desvaneció y se aclaró la garganta—. Ustedes son mi familia, Remus.

Los dos chicos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron. Prontamente Remus bajó su cabeza hasta apoyarla sobre el hombro ajeno.

—No sabes las ganas que tengo de besarte —dijo y Sirius pareció estar a punto de moverse para cumplir sus deseos, pero Remus negó con la cabeza—. Pero tengo el presentimiento de que mi papá nos está mirando por la ventana —dijo antes de lanzarse a reír—. No te voltees, por favor.

Sirius rio también, negando con la cabeza.

—Tu padre a veces me da miedo —admitió Sirius.

—No te imaginas de la que te salvaste al no haber visto su rostro cuando nos vio. Creo que jamás volveré a dormir tranquilo —dijo bromeando.

—Al menos me alivia que estén tan bien con esto...

Remus movió su cabeza finalmente y besó su mejilla rápidamente antes de volver a apoyarla en su lugar.

—Te quiero, Pads.

Sirius soltó su mano para pasar el brazo alrededor de sus hombros y besar su cabeza.

—Y yo a ti, Moons.

  ** _Fin._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
